Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Blood-Dragon102988
Summary: A young, juvennile delinquent, teen witch comes into the town of Port Charles. This witch will connect the lives of several families in Port Charles. With a deep and dark secret hidden with inside of her, she seeks to keep her new family and home safe fro


Something Wicked This Way Comes: A General Hospital Fan-Fic.  
  
Part 1:  
  
Lorenzo Alcazar walked down to the docks where Faith Rosco was waiting for him. "You're late," Faith said, placing her hands on her hips. Alcazar smirked.  
  
"I'm not late, you're just early," he shot.  
  
"Funny. Now, what was that little...business arrangement that we were going to discuss?" Faith asked. Suddenly, they heard soft padding feet coming towards them. Faith and Alcazar looked towards the direction the sound was coming from.  
  
What they saw were two four legged, fury creatures, watching them with looks of interest.  
  
"Since when did we have stray dogs and cats running around Port Charles," Faith asked curiously.  
  
"They seem to be tame, so they can't be stray," Alcazar said. Then he realized that the "dog" was not a dog but a big black, royal blue eyed male wolf accompanied by a black tomcat. The black cat had strange eyes. Strange because one eye was a deep emerald green and the other was a bright golden yellow.  
  
"That's no dog, Faith. That's a wolf," Alcazar told Faith.  
  
"Same thing," Faith said. Suddenly, a chill wind blew and the sky grew darker. The wolf howled and the cat huddled next to the wolf for warmth.  
  
"Something wicked this way comes," Faith said, smirking. Alcazar kneeled to pet the cat. The black cat hissed and the wolf growled. Suddenly, someone spoke.  
  
"Fang, Chrestomanci!" The voice shouted. Alcazar and Faith looked up, only to see a black hooded figure standing on the steps that led to the docks. The wolf and cat quickly trotted towards the black hooded figure. Alcazar stood as the figure kneeled, welcoming the wolf and cat into it's arms. then, it pulled it's hood back.  
  
Faith and Alcazar were surprised to see a girl kneeling in front of the wolf and cat. She had very short, brown hair, and very deep, dark brown eyes. Her eye lids were painted black and her lips were painted a very deep red. She was pale, slightly tanned, but not much. She wore many rings, bracelets, and necklaces. The girl, who Lorenzo thought to be no older than fifteen or sixteen, wore a pair of dark gray Converse sneakers, dark blue jeans, and a black fairy shirt. Faith thought there was an air of beauty about this girl. The only other thing that Faith noticed about her was that she had braces and was kind of small chested.   
  
`Poor girl,' Faith thought. `Look at her breasts. She'll never get anywhere with those. And that hair! What does she think she is? A boy? And her teeth. Pity. If she didn't have those faults, I would be almost tempted to make... "friends"...with her,' faith laughed wickedly to herself. `Maybe one more year when her hair is longer and her breasts are fuller...' Just then, Faith was pulled out of her sick fantasy.  
  
"Problem?" The girl asked.  
  
"Just admiring your animals," Alcazar smiled.  
  
"And your beauty," Faith said, licking her lips.  
  
"Riiight," the girl said.  
  
"So...you must be new here," Lorenzo said, trying to make friendly conversation.  
  
The girl stood up, but kept her distance, as did her wolf, Fang, and her cat, Chrestomanci. She was slim and built. Every muscle seemed tight on her body.  
  
"What would make you think that?" The girl asked.  
  
"Haven't seen you around," Alcazar said.  
  
"I've been here a week or two," The girl said.  
  
" Really? So...got a name?" Alcazar asked.  
  
"Willow," the girl said.  
  
" What the hell kind of name is Willow?" Faith asked.  
  
" I don't know. What the hell kind of names are Faith Rosco and Lorenzo Alcazar," Willow asked. Faith and Alcazar looked surprised.  
  
" Yeah, I know all about you two. My cousins Sonny and Courtney told me all about you guys. So did Jason," Willow said. Alcazar and Faith's mouths almost dropped open in shock.  
  
"So this is the infamous Willow I've been hearing so much about," Faith smirked, apparently pleased that she would have the chance at making Sonny's cousin squirm in her grasp.   
  
"And these are the two anal dwelling ass monkeys I've been hearing so much about," Willow smirked with her hands on her hips. She knew better than to piss off Faith Rosco. Sonny, Courtney, and Jason had drilled it into her head so many times she eventually lost count.  
  
She didn't care though. She stopped caring the day her parents were murdered. The day a car accident that was supposed to claim her life, claimed the life of her big brother and grandmother. She stopped caring the day her dog, Ellie, and her pet lion, Masiye, were shot in the head trying to protect her. The day her house burned down. the day her big brother, Zander, died.  
  
He wasn't her real brother though. But he was like one to her. She had known him all her life. Or, at least as long as she could remember. Her brother, Robert, and Zander had been best friends. Zander was the closest thing she had to a brother. Sadly, his life had been claimed too.  
  
That's why Willow cut her hair. She had gone through three different stages of hair change. Shoulder length when her parents were alive, long hair after they were murdered, and finally, short after Zander's death.  
  
Faith gave Willow a death glare.  
  
" Did you just call me what I think you just called me?" Faith asked.  
  
" Yeah, what are you going to do about it? Shoot me? Oh how I quiver with fear," Willow sneered.  
  
"You should," Faith said, approaching Willow. Willow balled up her fists, ready to swing if Faith pulled anything.  
  
In reality, she didn't need to. She had he wolf, Fang, and her cat, Chrestomanci, by her sides. They would tear anyone apart who threatened Willow. Plus, Willow's black panther, Salem, was on one of the nearby rooftops, keeping a watchful eye on her. Faith stood uncomfortably close to Willow, so she could feel Faith's warm breath against her face. Faith smiled a wicked smile, sick and twisted thoughts of how she could "play" with Willow running wild through her head. Chrestomanci hissed and Fang growled a warning growl, low and deep, no teeth bared. Faith wasn't a real threat, yet. Out of the corner of Willow's eye, she saw Salem, big, strong, and black, eyes glowing a deep yellow, looming on the nearest rooftop, ready to pounce if his mistress was threatened.  
  
Faith laughed wickedly and ran her fingers through Faith's hair. Willow felt a shiver run down her spine. Faith's hand rested under Willow's chin, lifting up her face so she could look into her eyes. Faith smelled of sweet smelling perfume. Similar to the smell of roses. Faith leaned in closer to Willow, their noses almost touching. Willow tried not to let any fear show in her eyes but apparently, she was unsuccessful.  
  
"What's wrong, Willow? Do I intimidate you?" Faith said, smiling wickedly.  
  
" No!" Willow said defensively.  
  
" You should be," Faith said, moving her hand from Willow's chin to her throat. Fang bared his teeth and growled. Faith ignored him. Willow looked at the sky. Some kind of storm was coming. A cold wind blew, bringing a few drops of mist with it. Willow loved this kind of weather. She hoped it would be a full moon tonight. Willow brought her gaze back to Faith.  
  
" It's getting late, little one. Shouldn't you be getting home?" Faith asked.  
  
" No. It's a Friday anyway. I can stay out as late as I want," Willow said.   
  
" Could be dangerous," Faith said.   
  
" I'm well protected, as you can see," Willow said, referring to Fang, Chrestomanci, and Salem. " Besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
" I bet you can," Faith said, grinning.   
  
Willow realized what she was getting at. Willow tried to move away from Faith but she had a tight grip on her neck.. Faith smiled, puckered her lips, and planted a big, wet, kiss on Willow's cheek. Then, she slowly wiped the lip print off, maybe trying to rub it in, with her thumb. Faith laughed again.  
  
"I'll let you go...for now. Only because a storm is brewing. But, don't consider yourself free from my grasp yet. I still haven't gotten the chance to... `play'...with you. But, I look forward to the day I do," Faith whispered, finally releasing Willow from her grasp. Willow turned to leave, only to have Faith smack her on her butt and laugh wickedly.  
  
Willow felt herself blushing. She quickly hurried away, Fang, Chrestomanci, and Salem following close behind. Willow's horse, Diamond, a pure white, male Arabian Stallion, with a black Diamond on his forehead, and one black hoof on his right hind leg, galloped up to her. Willow pulled herself up, along with Chrestomanci, and rode off into the night. All the way to Sonny's pent house, with Fang and Salem running along either side of her. 


End file.
